ChainBunny
by Yoshinaruto
Summary: Yoshi Deletes a chain letter email about an evil bunny. Can he stop the bunny before it takes his life? This is a spoof of Chain-Mail.
1. Chapter 1

From the creators of "The Yoshi Lord"

And writer of "Chain-Mail"

**CHAIN-BUNNY**

My name is Yoshi Tosamdar. I was sitting in my room when suddenly my closet exploded. My parents said that a mouse ate a radioactive cheese bomb. I looked at the closet that was no longer there. I sighed and checked my email. My friend Derek VanDoverdan XVIII sent me a chain letter email...again. Well it should be better then the last one...

_Flash Back_

Send this to one person.

_End Flash Back_

I read it. It...was...worse then I thought.

**Bunnies are awesome**

**Send this to five people or a bunny will throw mail boxes at you until you die**

After I read it I instantly deleted it. I wonder if my girlfriend Birdo Quatanach told him to send it to me. I decided that before I went to sleep I should clean my room. I already had, 5 lions, 10 elephants, 40 monkeys, 27 chickens, 50 ten-foot lava lamps, 3 people fighting with axes, 1 guy fighting the others with a penny, 193 refrigerators, 9 twenty-foot Ryan Seacrest statues, 2 medieval castles, and a jail.

After remembering all that I went to sleep because I didn't want to clean. In my dream I saw Flying snakes eating pancakes while people ran away in horror. I think the dream had something to do with that taco I ate last night.

I woke up and a mail box crashed through my window. I opened it and a caveman crawled out. There was also a note on it. It said: "DIE!...After I finish my carrot." There was only one thing for me to do.

Fishing in the bath tub.

"I got something! I pulled it out of the water, it was a mail box. Mario Crawled out but bowser pulled him back into it. I got ready for my "Awesome" day at school.

**Yoshinaruto: This chapter is short because It is just starting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoshinaruto: Thank you for the review Julesington! All who enjoy this story so far be happy that I got a review because that got me motivated to write the next chapter. Also if you enjoy this kind of humor then check out the Yoshi Lord 1 and 2, they have similar comedy. Oh wait I think I forgot the disclaimer last time. And to answer the reviewers question: Yoshi has a BIG room in this story. Honestly when I read your review I started laughing and left the room before my mom noticed. ALSO, REMEMBER THAT THIS IS A SPOOF OF MY OWN STORY CHAIN-MAIL, LIKE HORROR? TRY IT OUT.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Mario, blah blah. We all get the point.**

I am on my way to school! It is called: "School for mentally ill, extremely untalented and messed up kids". I'm am serious, the only normal people there are me, Birdo, and Derek. One guy eats his food with his nose... Um anyway, it is a freaky school. Not to mention that when I opened my locker there was a mail box in it that said die.

I ignored it and walked away. Everything was perfectly normal. Pianos were crashing through the ceiling. Dogs were eating the door made of nuclear contamination, and paper. Kids were being thrown into a black hole. Birds were exploding. Kids were getting zapped by indoor lightning and hail was falling on them. I think my school is normal don't you?

I was sitting down waiting. Suddenly my teacher exploded.

I went to lunch. A mail box hit the kid next to me and killed him.

"Wimp" I said, I mean come on he shouldn't have been sitting next to me, that was stupid.

I went to gym when suddenly a bunch of llamas came in and started eating peoples pants. I think that it may have been a little abnormal.

I went to art when A mail box crashed through my art work. But I didn't care, I just drew a mail box anyway.

I Went to the science class. A kid mixed the wrong thing and... well lets just say he was stupid and drank it, he spent the rest of the day in the bathroom.

Kids were skipping while being crushed by pianos, they were okay though, well they lived but had 205 broken bones.

After I made it through school I calmly sat sow next to my 2 best friends.

"Hey Birdo, what are you doing?" I asked with much confusion.

"Painting dead people." She said, I think she was having fun.

"Yoshi Duck in 3 seconds." Derek told me.

"Okay." I waited 3 seconds and ducked. A mailbox flew over my head.

"What was that?" Birdo asked me while completing her painting.

"A bunny is trying to murder me."

"Sounds like fun." She told me.

"Yeah, My dog ate my butt." Derek told us, we both looked at him with confusion.

"That is nothing. My dog ate my house" Some kid told us.

"So I wander what the bunny wants? Maybe he wants to kill me." I said.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Birdo asked me.

"I'm gonna kill that bunny."

Suddenly kids form around us. "Aliens are raining down! Shooting monkeys at the elderly! Donkeys know kung-fu, so don't go poo. Cows are flying into the sun, isn't it fun?" They sang but we cut them off.

"Shut it!" I screamed. "Well, time to go kill that bunny!"

"Yoshi is gonna kill a bunny, we promise it will be sunny! We are going to steal a banana peal!"

Then they all start running and screaming because they knew I was angry at them.

"So you got a plan?" Birdo asked.

"Yep. I'm gonna need butter and a spoon."

**Yoshinaruto: What the heck did I just write? I guess I wrote what was in my mind. Think it should be rated 'T' Because of the violence or something? Just wandering. Um, I hope you enjoyed this weird chapter.**


End file.
